


The floor rushes up to meet my face

by Crowley669



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley669/pseuds/Crowley669
Summary: I wrote something at least.





	The floor rushes up to meet my face

The floor rushes up to meet my face, causing an audible crack in my nose, and a white-hot pain to take over my face. I roll on my back trying to blink my eyes into working again when I hear a footstep to the left of my head. My vision comes back just in time to see a sledgehammer down on me to finish what the floor started. The floor splintered beside me as I roll out of the way and scramble to my feet. Standing is good, even if I am a bit unsteady on my feet. The large burly man wielding the sledgehammer is struggling to pull it out of the floor where my head once was. Perfect. Darting at him, I fake low then use the handle of the sledgehammer as a boost, to knee him in the face. He screams as he experiences, what I assume, is a similar crack in his nose. I land crouched behind him. He blindly swings a fist above me, and I use the opening to elbow him in his side, gently coaxing another scream out of him. He stumbles forward and I dodge around him. I straighten up, try to pull the sledgehammer out, and fail gracefully. Three fast and heavy footsteps behind me. I dodge left and he runs balls first into the end of the handle. I crouch and jump towards him, my knee connecting with the side of his head. He slumps to the ground, and, after making sure he isn’t going to get back up again, I curse and hold my knee. No point ignoring the pain if there’s nobody to impress.  
Taking another look around the apartment, I find a kettle and begin making coffee. This place is trashed, and not just from my dance with burly man. Cabinets have been emptied onto the floor, couches upturned, some holes knocked into the walls. This wasn’t burly man, he followed me in here. No, someone was here before me and they were looking for something. Probably something valuable. Probably a USB stick with a lot of sensitive information on it, but we can get back to how I know that later.  
I should probably check on my nose, so I go into the bathroom and remove my mask to have a look. There is a lot of blood, but I’m used to nose breaks. They just like to be dramatic. I’ll be fine. I wince as I stuff some cotton up my nostrils and put my mask back on.  
It’s always in the last place you look. So that’s where my USB stick was, in the last place they looked. The only problem is, it seems like they looked everywhere, so there’s no way to tell where they stopped. There’s only three rooms and they’re all a complete mess. Not one inch left untouched. Maybe the reason every inch of this apartment is trashed, is because they didn’t find the USB stick. If they had, then they would have stopped early, so some of the apartment would have been left untouched. That’s good news, that means it’s still here somewhere, and the previous intruders have been kind enough to rule out most of the apartment for me. So, what’s left?  
“Where is it?” I say to nobody in particular.  
“Ding!” responds the kettle, unhelpfully.  
I find a cup that isn’t smashed and make my coffee, thinking aloud.  
“Every cabinet, every piece of furniture, even the walls have been torn apart. Floorboards torn up, anything big enough to hide the USB has been smashed. There’s nowhere left…”  
Leaning back on the counter I rack my brain, trying to think of another angle, a new way to look at the problem. It IS here. It HAS to be. The ceiling stares back at me helpfully. The ceiling… almost untouched. They didn’t check the ceiling!  
Grabbing the sledgehammer, I start swinging upwards tearing off bits of the ceiling with ease. Drywall rains down on me, making a lovely winter wonderland effect. Lovely until a thick metal box falls down and knocks me out.  
Shit.


End file.
